The First Quell
by Franziska Von Karma
Summary: Carina's 13th birthday falls on the day of the reapings of the 100th Hunger Games, and she is excited. Why? Well, she's from the Capitol, and this means special coverage and events for her and her best friends!
1. Chapter 1: Tribute Train

**A/N Okay! This took an absurd amount of time to get posted! I'm sorry bout that. I can only promise weekly updates. Let's shoot for Mondays. Leumer told me I had to post this tonight. Thanks to my editor, who would like to remain anonymous. **

**Story-wide Disclaimer: (Because I honestly don't feel like putting one at the top of every chapter!) I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THG!**

**Also, if your slot for a tribute was already taken, then I just put your tribute in another District. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Oh! Here's the official Line-Up!**

**District 1  
**Sapphire Morena (Me. Also, I had to do a bunch of tribute myself.)  
Julius Larson (Anastasia Laurels 2.0)

**District 2  
**Mataoka Nagono (Leumer)  
Aleceo Altiri (Alecsworld)

******District 3  
**Avery Brown (Limegrink)  
Eclectric Werson (Anastasia Laurels 2.0)

**********District 4  
**Emma Cresta (HungerGamesFanatic777)  
Eli Odair (Leumer)

**************District 5  
**Natalie Hartman (Phoenix of Ice) (I moved her over to Five if that's okay:P)  
Watcher Back (Indyhoosier11)

******************District 6  
**Heather Weherie (Hunger Games Fanatic 777)  
Unknown

**********************District 7  
**Lydia Shope (Anastasia Laurels 2.0)  
Bradley Walker (LuvBooks123)

**************************District 8  
**Elispeth Manning  
Niel McFalls (Both Me)

******************************District 9  
**Maize Wheat (Anastasia Laurels 2.0)  
Rye Barley (Anastasia Laurels 2.0)******************************  
**

**********************************District** **10  
**Christina Meyer (Is a cow-loving pyromaniac obsessed with science and everything to do with it. Submitted by me, and hopefully some people will understand who I based this character off of)  
Dognip Everblack (DJJTAY)

**************************************District 11  
**Unknown  
Frankie Golgar (fg)

******************************************District 12  
**Maribelle Mason (HungerGamesFanatic777)  
Erik Maire (Me.)

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Carina! For the last time! Get up! It's your birthday!" I hear my father call to me. I sit up in my four poster queen-sized bed and groan. It feels way to early. I look at my clock. 11:36, it reads. _Come on. You should be excited. The day after reaping day is when all the fun happens, _I think.

A moment later, I yell back, "Oh, come on." "It's too early!" I yell, and I plop back down into my warm sheets. "Is it some sort of national emergency?" I ask to nobody.

"Yes." My father walks into my room and struts over to my bed. "Have you forgotten something? It's your thirteenth birthday today, and we have an enormous surprise for you!" he says. I look up at him and raise my eyebrows. _I wonder what it could be. _I think.

"Come on. Your sisters and mother are waiting," he says. I lift my warm sheets off myself and I begin shivering, wanting to climb back in bed. Immediately, my two Avox servers come in and one gives me a robe and the other turns on the fire and the room immediately warms up.

I walk out of the room almost jumping with excitement. _This has to do with The Hunger Games! _I think. I walk down the hallway the elevator takes me downstairs in seconds. I enter the dining room, with my twin seven year old sisters, Lena and Katrina. My parents enter the room, smiling.

I look up at them, and they hand me an envelope. It is white, smooth, and adressed to Carina Ayers in neat handwriting. My eyebrows knit, and they can obviously see that I'm confused. "Open it!" they plead. My fingers rip the line of glue and I take out the contents.

Inside there are three passes attached to lanyards. "100th Hunger Games Exclusive Pass," they say on them. My jaw slowly starts to drop. There is also a letter inside. I unfold the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Carina, _

_We have bought you three 100th Hunger Games Experience Passes for you and two friends to experience the ultimate Hunger Games experience including:_

_Having the chance to see the Tribute Train pull in. __Front row seats for the tribute parade.__Front row seats for opening and victor interviews.__Opening night party passes.__The chance to get a tour of the Game Makers' Control Space_

_You will be able to have two friends over for an extended sleepover for however long the Games are. _

_Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor, and Happy 13th birthday! _

_-Mom and Dad._

Now my jaw fully drops, and I start to scream I'm so excited. "Mom! Dad! Oh my gosh, thanks!" I yell, and I jump up and hug them. These exclusive passes are next to impossible to even find a chance to buy them, much less have enough money for them, but now I get to do it with two of my best friends!

"I hope we don't loose these," I say, my eyes worshipping the purple and hot pink glittery cards of plastic with "100th Hunger Games Experience Pass" on them, attached to long black lanyards.

"No need to worry, Honey," mom says. "These things have the newest technology in them. They recognize you, and will work for only you." I put one around my neck, and the card says, "Hello, Celeste. Remember! The tribute train is arriving today!"

"That so cool!" I squeal. I don't hesitate for a moment later. "I'm taking Arielle and Celeste!" I say. "I need to call them!" I jump up from the table without even sitting down to eat breakfast, and I run back to the elevator and take it up to the top floor where my room is.

I sit down at my desk and my computer immediately wakes up without me having to touch any buttons. "Call Arielle and Celeste," I say to the computer. "Calling Arielle and Celeste," the computer replies. I look at the time. 11:49. Hopefully they'll be up by now and probably will be online.

Seconds later, I see my two best friends, Arielle Capriola, and Celeste Patenaude appear on my screen. "Hey!" I say to them. I can hardly keep my excitement contained.

"Happy birthday, girl," Celeste says. Her sparkly purple hair is looking especially bright today. She has flawless dark skin and is wearing some sort of funky top. I look down at myself and I realize that I'm still in PJs. Hopefully I don't have bedhead.

"Yeah, big 1-3," Arielle says. "What'd you get?" she asks. Her carmel-colored hair that has neon sparkly feathers is in perfect curls, as it always is. She got lucky, and got her hair genetically altered when she was eight so her hair was in perfect spiral curls 24/7.

"You will not believe this, but my parents scored three 100th Hunger Games Experience passes for the three of us!" I say. Then comes the screaming from Celeste and Arielle. My computer turns its volume down without me even saying so.

"You guys need to come over to my house! We need to get ready to see the tribute train!" I say.

"Okay. I'll be over in five," Celeste says.

"Me too," says Arielle.

Just as they promised, Arielle and Celeste and I are plopped in my mountain of neon colored bean bag chairs and fuzzy pillows, watching the reapings recap on my TV.

First, they show District 1. There is a 13 year old reaped, who didn't look like she wanted to be picked, but then a little 8 year old girl named Morena volunteers for her. Surprisingly, she looks like a killer child. "Isn't she adorable?" Celeste asks. "I hope she wins!" There was also this 16 year old boy named Julius.

"Oh my God, he's hot!" Arielle says. I throw a pillow at her. "Well, he's probably going to die anyway. You can't have him." She throws a pillow back, and I stick my tongue out at her.

District 2 is next. We see a 17 year old who refuses any volunteers at all. Then this kid named Aleceo does some ye-olden style hardcore parkour up to the stage when he is reaped. He looks excited.

Next we see a helpless little 15 year old from 3 named Avery. She is reaped along with a small and scrawny looking boy who is nine years old named Eclectric. "Arielle, look at him. Isn't he hot?" I joke. "You can totally have him!"

Next up is District 4. A fourteen year old girl named Emma Cresta is reaped. She walks up to the stage confidently. "Cresta. . ." Celeste ponders.

"There once was a victor named Annie Cresta, about thirty years ago," Arielle says.

Half a second later, the interviewer, Agustus Hammer says, "There once was a victor named Annie Cresta, about thirty years ago." This results in giggles from us. "Emma Cresta's great aunt is Annie Cresta."

Things get more interesting when a boy named Eli Odair is reaped. "Wow," Agustus says. "Eli is the grandson of the famous Finnick Odair and the son of the winner twenty years ago, Mason Odair! Second cousins being reaped! This will be interesting."

Eli and Emma take no volunteers.

Most of the other reapings aren't that interesting. There's a 14 year old, an 18 year old, a 17 year old, 15, 17, 11. One tribute that stood out was this 8 year old from District 8, who is very immature. So is the boy from 12, who is nine.

After watching the recaps of the reapings, I realize that I'm still in my PJs, and we need to leave in 2 hours for the tribute train.

I rush to pick out an outfit, with Celeste's amazing fashion help. I find myself a funky outfit that looks crazy, but works. I use my insta-straightener to straighten my blonde hair that has streaks of hot pink, purple, electric green, and electric blue.

"Mom! Dad! We're leaving to go see the tribute train roll in!" I yell to mom and dad as I come out of the elevator all ready with Arielle and Celeste.

"Bye, honey! Have fun!" They yell back from wherever they are.

As soon as the silent avox servers we have open our front door, our limo pulls up ready to take us to the train station. We are zipped down the street and are there in minutes.

Even getting in the train station is a wreck. Everybody is so desperate to see in person who's going to be in the games. We are filed into a line, and there's a bouncer in a black suit standing at the entrance. Only people with Experience Passes can get through.

The line moves along quickly, as most people try to get in without a pass. "You're not on the list," he says.

"Wow," I say. "I didn't know you had to be on a list to get into a freaking train station."

Luckily, we remembered our passes, and when the guard sees them, he lets us through.

My friends and I are the type that like to arrive fashionably late, so when we got through, the train was just arriving. Arielle grabs our hands and squirms her way through the crowd of about 1,000 people, just in time to see in person Julius, the "hot" boy from District 1. District 2 comes by smiling, and then 3, and then Eli and Emma from 4, which gets a lot of cheers. They smile and wave.

5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11, and finally, District 12 tributes roll by. After getting this close up look of the tributes, Celeste says, "These games are going to be the best ever!"


	2. Chapter 2: Parade

**Chapter 2! As promised! Check back every monday!**

Seconds later, I jump, as my little card on my landyard says, "Remember! The Tribute Parade is tonight!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," I say to the card. I stare at it. I forgot it can talk to me.

"I have a name," the card says. This also makes me jump.

"It has a mind of its own," I whisper to Arielle and Celeste.

"I am Colette," the card says. "Remember that the Tribute Parade is tonight!" she says. At least, I think it's a she.

"Okay, then," Arielle says.

"Colette," I say, my face turning red in the embarrassment of talking to a plastic card, "Please, like, stop talking for now."

"Okay," my card says, and then shuts down and turns back into a plain plastic card.

"What are we waiting for?" Arielle asks. "If we're going to get to the parade tonight, we need to get ready!" I look at Arielle and Celeste, and I then squirm our way back through the crowd and back to where the limo is. We were only at the train station for about ten minutes, but it was totally worth it.

We step into the limo and are zoomed off back to my house and are there in minutes. "We're back!" I yell to mom and dad.

Mom enters the room. "That was quick," she says.

"Mom, it's a train entering a train station. It's not gonna take an hour," I say. I smile.

"You need to get going or you're going to miss the parade!" Mom says. Arielle, Celeste, and I enter the elevator and we are zipped up to the top floor where my room is.

We spend the next few hours dousing ourselves in funky jewelry, makeup, and clothes. Celeste comes out in a sparkly purple dress that compliments her hair. Arielle is in an electric green strapless dress that glows in the dark. I find myself in a dress that has colors to match the streaks in my hair.

The tribute parade is at 7 at night. "Look at the time!" Arielle says. "It's 6:36. We need to get going! It's gonna be a zoo there!"

We zip down to the elevator and are taken down to the limo again. The sun is setting, but the city is as awake as ever. Actually, the city is more awake now than it ever has been and ever will be. It is the opening week for the 100th Hunger Games. Everyone who hasn't been living under a rock for the past few years will be either watching on TV or there in person. And we will be there in person.

The limo zips down the street. The sun is going down, and the city is awakening. We go past flashing, bright lights, with everyone making their way towards main street: where the parade will be. The limo drops us off and we are shown to our seats. We are in the front row at the very center of the street.

"Oh my God," Arielle says as we step into our seats.

"Look at this," Celeste says. We've never seen so many people at once. It is so overwhelming.

"I wonder when it's gonna start," I say.

"I wonder if any of the boys are gonna look hot!" Arielle says. I nudge her arm.

"Are you kidding me?" I say. "Like you could ever get them!"

"Wait, guys, look!" Arielle points a distance away through the crowd.

"Is that the. . . ?" I ask. I don't need to finish, because the ceremony has started, and we can clearly see the District 1 Chariot, with a little 8 year old girl named Sapphire Morena and a 16 year old boy named Julius Larson.

Next, District 2 rolls by. We see a fifteen year old boy named Aleceo Altiri and a seventeen year old girl named Mataoka Nagono. They are in the over-used stylish-ed up peacekeeper uniform, and they look ready for battle.

From District 3, we see Avery Brown, who is 15, and Eclectric Werson, who is nine. "Eclectric? What a weird name," Arielle says as Claudius Templesmith announces the tribute's names.

Next up is District 4. There is Emma Cresta, and Eli Odair, the famous second cousins. They are in head-to-toe jumpsuits that seem to have animations of waves all over them. Natalie Hartman and Watcher Back are from five, and they have head-to-toe jumpsuit as well. Instead of being blue, their outfits are black and have electric currents, which were probably fake, running up the suits.

"Do you think they're going to die?" I ask.

"Eventually," Celeste says.

"Oh, come on! You know what I mean! I mean like, die from electric shock!" I say.

"Well, you don't see them dying, so I guess not," Arielle says

By now, District 7, with Lydia Shope and Bradley Walker is rolling by, dressed as trees, as they have been for seventy years.

"Wow, look at the girl's hair. It's a wreck!" Arielle says. Looking closely, it is choppy-cut, with small braids everywhere.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask.

Now the boring, same old, same old districts come along. 8,9,10,11, and finally 12 come along. Twelve has a nine and ten year old. As normal, we see some sort of thing with fake fire; what they've been for 26 years.

"Remember the first time they did the outfit with the fire?" Claudius Templesmith asks.

"I remember that! That was what, 25, 26 years ago? Remember Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the Tributes who were on fire? They were among the last to die," Agustus Wershore, the interviewer, says.

"Yes, but then they were brutally murdered by District Two tributes, and then the Girl from Two came up top. That was a really rememberable year, Agustus."

"Look! President is making his speech!" Agustus says.

President Flare stands up and he says, "Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games. This is our 100th Hunger Games; Our 4th Quarter Quell; our very first Quell. We honor the courage and sacrifice of the tributes and have a happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The crowd starts roaring with cheer, and I join in, along with all my other friends. The tributes are taken into the training center. The crowd starts to quiet down a bit and then disperses off to celebrations.

"Remember! Opening night party at President Justice's Mansion!" Colette says. My eyebrows arch.

"Did you guys know it was at the President's mansion?" I ask. I look over at Celeste and Arielle, who are beaming.

"NO!" They yell. "Let's get going!" they say in perfect union. They grab my hand and they take me out of the stands and to the limo.

The ride to the president's mansion is quick, and I am to ecstatic to remember anything. The next thing I know I am in front of the largest house I've ever seen, and that must be a pretty large house.

Standing at the gate are two bouncers in black suits, and a line is already forming to get in. 90% of the people are bumped back. "You're not on the list," they say.

"Is our name on the list?" Arielle asks as we step into line.

"I don't know. We have our passes, and they said "Opening night party at President Flare's mansion!" I say. The line moves up quickly as more and more people trying to sneak in are turned down.

Finally we are at the front of the line. The guard sees our lanyards, and they scan the metallic bar, and they say, "Come on in. Through the front doors and to the left. You can't miss it," they say.

Even from here, we can hear the music cranking and see the party lights flashing from the mansion. The celebration has begun and we're about to join it.

At the door is another pair of guards who wave us through when they see our passes. They let us through.

We would be blind to miss it. About 100 people already in there. There are tables laid out with all kinds of food imaginable, and a funky dance song is playing and there's strobe lights going on.

"Come on guys! We're here to party!" Celeste says, and she drags Arielle and I right into the middle of the party.

After a couple of songs play, we go over and try the food. There are too many dishes to name and plenty I've never seen in my life. Arielle drags us over and we try various foods on the table full of meat, fish and poultry table. I tell myself to take small bites and try and take as many dishes as possible, but I gain a good liking to this one kind of fish that waters in my mouth.

After trying about thirty dishes, I am stuffed full. "I'm so thirsty," I say. I haven't had anyhting to drink, but I'm already full in the first thirty minutes of this party. Rumor has it this party lasts for 36 hours, but that's just rumor on the street.

"Oh, look over here," Arielle says. "There's a table full of glasses of. . . what looks like water."

We go over and I take a few gulps in my glass.

Seconds later, I start to feel sick. "What the?" I look over at Arielle and Celeste, and they're starting to look green as well. Luckily, we're right next to what looks like bathrooms, so we go in there.

I hate getting sick, but now it seems like fun. It looks like everyone's been here already. I don't hesitate, and what I've eaten comes up.

I go over to a counter in the bathroom where there is full of hopefully real water, and I rinse my mouth out. "What was in that that made us sick?" I ask to nobody.

"Are you kidding me?" Somebody else in the bathroom, emerging from a stall, says. "That's apart of the fun! You drink that stuff that looks like water they give you and what you've eaten comes back up so you can have more! Everyone does it!"

We just shrug. "It's what everyone does!" Celeste smiles. "Besides, it's a nice excuse for us to try all the dishes!"

I sigh, and I then hit the soup table. Hours move on, the partying, the eating, the puking, the fun goes on. I've never been to a giant Capitol party before, and neither has Arielle or Celeste.

The wee early hours of the morning come, but the city is still as alive and ever, the party is still going, and everyone is still ecstatic about the very first 100th Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3: Party

Celeste starts to get crazy around 6 in the morning. We've been partying for 9 hours; eating, dancing, getting sick, the works. But no way are we tired. We're as pumped as ever.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys notice all the hot boys here?" she asks. Looking around the room, we can clearly see the ages of people here vary; we've met people who are 16, 30, and even a 50 year old. President Flare was down here around the midnight hours, but we've never seen him in up close.

Anyway, there aren't that many boys in our league. Okay, there's about 10 or 15 guys here our age, but I haven't noticed any of them to be dating-worthy.

For the third time that night, the lights go all romantic and Celeste makes a dare and goes up to a boy who looks to be 14 and asks, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," he says calmly. They go out into the crowd with about 200 other couples, and Arielle and I go off to the side with the 50 or so people who are socially awkward, are too oblivious to notice there's a dance going on, or are getting sick so they can have more food.

"Are there any tables we haven't tried?" I wonder.

"Of course there are!" Arielle says. "They've been restocking and switching out the whole night! The avoxes are good, you can't see them working at all."

"Okay. Wait, have we been to the dessert table?" I ask.

She jerks her head around and her eyes go big. "No."

We bolt for the dessert table.

First, there is a huge fountain of melted chocolate. On a table next to this fountain, there are various deserts and delicacies. I take a plain cookie next to the chocolate fountain, and I run the cookie under the warm flowing fudge and take a bite.

The cookie feels still warm from the oven, and the warm fudge only adds to the experience.

After eating a bunch of desserts- all dipped in warm fudge, the slow dances seem to die down, and the faster dances start to come back up.

"Okay guys!" The DJ says, after who-knows-how-long. "This opening night party has officially been going on for twelve hours right. . . now."

Cheers erupt from the crowd. "Can we do another twelve?" he yells. More cheers erupt from the crowd.

"Some of you may notice some of our very own victors appearing around the party!" he says.

I look around, trying to search for some victors.

Seconds later, Arielle screams. "OH MY GOD IT'S FINNICK ODAIR!" she yells, and points through the crowd.

More screams erupt from the crowd, but two bodyguards keep all the fangirls away. "Come on! Let's try and get closer" she says. We push our way through the crowd. I'm not a big fan of Finnick Odair, but there's no denying he's hot even though he's married and is like, 50 years old. Well, he also won _two _Hunger Games, the 65th and the 75th, which makes him 10 times as famous.

Seconds later, we realize we're right in front of the serious-looking bodyguard. Their eyes are shielded by sunglasses, and they have black suits on, just like all the other guards here.

Arielle makes a daring move and tries to get past the guards. "HI. I'M ARIELLE CAPRIOLA AND I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN-" she gets cut off by the bodyguards pushing her and the rest of the crowd away.

"Come on, Arielle," I say. I grab Arielle and Celeste and we introduce Celeste to the dessert table and the chocolate fountain. The crowd gets excited and dies down every time that there's a new victor arriving, or finally being notices, it gets excited again.

"Look! It's Clove Laroux!" another one yells after the crazyness of Finnick Odair.

"Wasn't she the one who one the 74th with the Tributes on Fire?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Celeste says, and goes up to say hi. She's obviously not as famous as Finnick Odair, but that doesn't mean there's a crowd of thirty or fourty people, including Celeste and I, to go and say hi.

Well, take that back, we say hi, but she's surrounded by too many people and doesn't respond.

Hours pass. Many many hours pass. Before we know it, the DJ is calling out the 24 hour mark. By now, I'm getting tired, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers.

What seems like only an hour later, the DJ is announcing the 36 hour mark of this fantastic party. By now, I've been to the bathroom about 20 or 30 to puke, I've eaten about a gallon's worth of the melted fudge, and I've actually been able to talk to Finnick Odair, which was epic.

"So, word on the street says that this party every year lasts 12 to 36 hours. No way are we doing that. We're shooting for 48 hours! You guys up for it!" he yells. We all cheer along.

When there is only about an hour left, the extreme crazyness starts happening. There's strobe lights flashing and people dancing crazy, people puking every five minutes, and there's even some people getting glasses full of the melted fudge, and I am one of those people.

The real crazyness starts when someone finds the cans of whipped cream, and about fifty or so people (including me) have a whipped cream war.

"Arielle! Get over here!" I yell to her, holding a can of whipped cream behind my back.

"What?" she asks. I take out the whipped cream and make a quick, messy mustache on her, and she screams and grabs the can from me, and then starts chasing me around.

When things couldn't get crazier is when things start shutting down. The lights slowly die down and so does the music. The DJ starts packing stuff up. Half of us go to the bathroom and puke for the 50th time this party.

"Nguhhh," Arielle says as we step out of the room with the party. We are led out the front door.

I take out my cell phone and I say, "Tell the limo to get over here!" into the phone. Luckily, it gets what I'm saying and our family limo is here in about a minute.

"You guys have fun?" asks our driver.

"Yeah," I say. I sit down and use Arielle as a human pillow and Celeste uses me as a human pillow, and we are out cold in not even a second.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I wake up, I am in my warm bed, in PJs, in my room. I look over at the clock. 4:36, it reads. "AM or PM?" I wonder. Who knows how long I've been sleeping.

Arielle jolts awake then. I forgot. I'm at a sleepover. With my best friends. For the 100th Hunger Games. Life is awesome.

"Woah. Was that all real?" Arielle asks.

"The epic 48 hour party we just went to?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"Yeah. I think that was real," I say. I feel a hand to my forehead. I have a headache. _I never thought you could have too much partying. _

Then, Celeste jolts awake. "Woah," is all she can say.

"What day is it?" I wonder. I go over to my computer and sit down. "What's the date?" I ask.

"June 5," it replies.

"So last night was when the party ended," I say. "Wow. That was amazing," I say. I lick off a bit of whipped cream still on my lip.

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten in what, 20 hours?" I wonder.

Seconds later, three platefuls of food arrive. There is a plate of rice with steamed vegetables and some sort of sauce on top. There is also a bowl full of rolls and three glasses of water. There is also a note in the familiar handwriting of my mother.

_Hi Carina, Celeste, and Arielle! I hope you guys had fun at the party! I've been to one of those parties before, and I ate too much rich food, so I had the servers prepare you three an easy meal. Feel free to sleep as long as you three like, and don't forget the interviews are on the 6th! _

We slowly eat the meal and drink the water. After that, we are out cold

.-.-.-.-.

The next time we wake up, the clock says 12:57.

"A.M. or P.M?" I wonder again.

"I think P.M." Celeste says.

"Wait a minute. . . So we basically partied for 48 hours and slept for 36? What days is it?" Arielle asks to nobody.

"Come on. Let's get up. I'm bored. It's probably the day of the interviews," I say. "What's the date?" I yell over to my computer.

"June 6," it replies.

"Yeah, it's the day of the interviews," I say. "Wait a minute, did we miss the tribute scores?" I wonder.

"I think they were posted earlier today. That doesn't matter, we have interview to get to!" Arielle says.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The limo pulls up at the interviews, and I come out clad in a zebra-striped spaghetti strapped dress with hot pink and black. Celeste and Arielle and I file through the crowd milling around their seats to the front row, where we have seats on the edge.

We arrive kind of late because we slept in for a while, and moments after we arrive, the lights dim, and Agustus Wershore enters the stage, and the crowd erupts in screaming. He tells a couple of jokes and then gets straight to the interviews. The interviews and personalities from Districts 1-4 are typical, most of them are prepared and ready to win and such.

The interesting interviews come from Disricts 5-12.

"So, Natalie," Agustus says to the girl from five. "What's your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

She laughs and says, "In all honesty, I love gymnastics. I'm also major OCD, so everything I have to do has to be perfect!" She seems chipper for going into the Hunger Games.

"So, Watcher, your name is very interesting," Agustus says. "Watcher Back. . . Were your parents naming you that incase you ever got reaped?"

"Yeah," he says, and smiles.

Then, he moves onto District 6, with Heather Wherie whose father is the mayor of District 6, and her family has visited each district many times on transportation duties, and she knows every district's strengths and weaknesses.

Next, we see the weird girl from District 7 who say she hates makeup and doesn't want anything to do with it, and a boy named Bradley Walker who can navigate and climb trees very well.

In District 8, there's Elispeth Manning, and Neil McFalls, who laughs so hard and loud and way too much. He's very immature.

Maize Wheat and Rye Barley are next from District 9. "Who here knew that Maize was a kind of grain?" Agustus asks, and Maize turns red and smiles.

From 10, we see a cow-loving pyromaniac obsessed with science and everything to do with it named Christina Meyer, and Dognip Everblack who loves to juggle rocks and chainsaws.

Next, there is Frankie Golgar from 11, who seems sarcastic, and Maribelle Mason from 12 who has been climbing trees since she could walk, and Erik Maire, who seems very immature and seems to be good friends with the boy from 8.

Then, the interviews are over. "I think we have a very nice bunch of tributes!" Agustus says. The anthem is sung, and the interviews end.

"Good," Arielle says. "I'm exhausted. Now we can sleep and se the start of the games tomorrow!"

The limo takes us back to my house. We have a dinner of a hearty beef stew over rice, green beans dunked in butter, and garlic breadsticks.

"You girls have had a very big week!" my mother remarks at dinner.

"Why couldn't I go?" my little sister, Lena, asks.

"Sweetie, you're only seven," my mother says.

After we finish eating, I say to my mom, "Um, can Arielle, Celeste, and I be excused? We're exhausted and want to be up in time for the games tomorrow."

"Sure, honey," she says.

"Um, okay then. We'll be in my room," I say. After changing out of our interview dresses, we change into our PJs and climb into my mountain of neon bean-bags and fluffy pillows and just sleep there.

**Oh gosh. I'm sorry this is three days late, but as penance, chapter 4 is going to be posted RIGHT after this, and chapter 4 is THREE THOUSAND WORDS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

"Carina! Come on and get up already! The Games are starting in ten minutes!" Arielle yells to me. I am awakened out of my coma of sleep, and I find myself sitting up, alert as ever. Today is the day of the Games. Here is where all the fun starts.

I climb out of my mountain of beanbags and pillows we were sleeping in, and I go over to where I hung my name tag. "Anything planned for today, Colette?" I ask my lanyard. I smile because it sounds so weird; talking to an inanimate object.

"The opening ceremonies start today. There are screens all over the Capitol with updates on the Hunger Games. Exclusive tour of the Gamemaker's headquarters tonight at 7 PM," Colette says in her robotic voice.

"Thanks," I say. I walk across my room and jump into my mountain of cushions. "Do you guys want to see the bloodbath at the square?" I ask.

"Well, we're in PJs, and it starts in a few minutes, so I vote no," Arielle says.

"I'm with Arielle, but if you want to go by yourself, you can," Celeste says.

"Of course I don't," I say. I then look over to my television. Agustus Wershore is on the screen, along with the announcer of the Games, Ronalld Szczechowski.

"Are you guys excited?" He asks to the screen. "I don't know about you, but I'm ecstatic. The 100th Hunger Games are going to be starting in three minutes! I can hardly keep myself!"

"Shut up and get to the games already!" Celeste yells to the screen. She is anxious for the Games to start as well. She takes a pillow and throws it at my window.

What seems like days pass and finally, Agustus says, "Okay, viewers. The tributes are arriving into the Arena itself from the launch rooms."

We are shown a clip of the girl from District 4, Emma, go up from the launch room into the tube. She looks tense, but prepared.

Then, we get to see the arena as the darkness of the tube slowly turns to light. The screen goes white for a moment, but then clears out to a view of . . . what seems like woods. What? Woods are so boring!

There are many shots of this arena. After looking more closely, the tributes seem to be in the center of a. . . park, of some sort. There are pavements everywhere of paths, and old and rusted statues and small buildings like restrooms and water fountains everywhere.

"What the heck is this?" Arielle asks. We are shown shots of tributes standing there, waiting patiently for the countdown. Some are waiting to dive into the thick of things in the epic bloodbath, and some of them are waiting to run for their lives. But now, we wait, or if you don't want to wait, go ahead. Get your legs blown off and die a slow bloody death.

"What the tributes don't know right now is that they are standing in the middle of an abandoned city. This city was once known as Manhattan; New York City. This city has been around since before the Capitol was even beginning to form. The city is deserted. It is mainly unharmed, except for the fact that tidal waves have shortened the city from 32 miles big to only 18 miles big," Agustus says.

"Come on!" I yell. "Get on with the bloodbath already!" I yell to the screen. Arielle laughs.

"You're desperate for people to die?" Arielle asks. "I mean, that's cool and all, but being desperate for it is kind of harsh," she says. She smirks.

"I don't care! This is the 100th Hunger Games!" I say.

"She's got a point," Celeste says. Then starts the 10 second countdown.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight. Tension fills the air, and if it's not plastered onto the face of every tribute already, it's starting to appear by now.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The gong goes off and the tributes are released and all chaos evolves. About half the tributes start running away as fast as they can, and the other half goes in for the meat.

Seconds later, the blood starts. The girl from two finds the pile of maces, and takes them and starts hunting down prey. The girl from District 11 is only 5 feet away from her plate; she got a slow start. The Girl from Two, Mataoka, I believe, tackles her and starts attacking her with the mace.

The screams from the girl from 11 is playing while the careers are finding weapons and attacking anyone who gets in their way. Immediately, Sapphire, the girl from 1, finds a stash of hunting knives. It is made clear that she isn't good with throwing knives, but hunting knives, because she finds the girl from six, and instead of throwing the knife at her, she tackles her just as Mataoka did and stabs her. In seconds she is dead.

A few brave souls who aren't careers: the tributes from 9, 10, and 12 zone in and corner Julius, the boy from 1. Unfortunately, he has had a hard time finding his weapon of choice, which just so happens to be a spear, and he is left off guard. He gets a large pointy rock in the chest from a slingshot by Maribelle Mason, the ten year old girl from District 12. He screams out, and it's not exactly all that manly either. Then, Maribelle takes a large rock and bashes his head in.

Sapphire then zones in the scene after torturing the girl from 11, and she throws her mace, hoping to find some sort of human's back to find it. Unfortunately, it finds the back of the boy from District 12.

"Darn, wasn't he the immature one?" I wonder aloud.

"Yeah. Shush," Arielle says, her eyes glued to the screen.

I then see footage of the girl from 4, Emma, creep in and take a harpoon and a hunting knife, a quart of water, and a large green backpack of supplies. She slips the water into the backpack and creeps off, without anybody noticing her.

Meanwhile, everyone, I mean everyone, Careers, and non, are zoning in on the boy and girl from 6.

"This, Sapphire says, is for being little rats in training!" Half of the people throw in their weapons to a dumb-struck District 6, and the other half stand back and cheer.

The cheering lasts about half a millisecond until the fighting starts again. It's been going on for about twenty minutes now. It is far from being over.

This bloodbath is fairly interesting. It's basically a death version of the game of tag. Some tributes are determined, but some keep running only for a few minutes until they give up and let the person chasing them kill them.

Two more tributes die in the bloodbath. Both from eight. The girl from eight is a fighter. She takes a full half hour to catch; she's very determined. After being chased through the woods from a fierce Sapphire, she finally gives up and begs for her life.

"Please!" she yells, begging for her life. "Don't kill me!"

"Haha, yeah right," Celeste says. "Like she's gonna spare your life. Career wanna-be!" I laugh.

"Wow," I say.

Looking back at the screen, we see Sapphire has no mercy for whiner-determined-career-wannabes such as District 8, and is bludgeoning her with a mace.

"Bleh. That's gross," Arielle says as District 8 gets her arms bludgeoned, her legs bludgeoned, her face bludgeoned, and her stomach bludgeoned. Somehow, she is still alive despite being a bloody chunk of meat. Sapphire knows that she will not survive, and she goes back to the Cornucopia where her fellow career tributes are.

"Let's see what the official career pack looks like for this year," Agustus says. "Let's see, the alliance seems to include Sapphire from District 1, Mataoka and Aleceo from District 2, Eli Odair from District 4, and . . . an uncommon district. The girl from District 3, Avery. What a very interesting group, Ronalld."

Then, seven cannons are shot. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

"I see. Look! The bloodbath results are in!" he says. Dead bodies are shown. Seven of them. We see Julius from District 1. Heather from District 6, and the other tribute from District 6, Neil and Elispeth from 8, the girl from 11, who was the first kill, and Erik from 12.

"Let's see what the other tributes are doing," Claudius says. Clips are shown of another alliance; District 5 and District 9. They seem to have survived the bloodbath.

"What . . . where are we?" The girl from nine, Maize Wheat, asks. They seem to have stepped out of these woods.

"Look at that. They've reached the city," Ronalld Szczechowski says.

"What. . . I thought this was some sort of woods," the boy from nine, Rye, says. The alliance starts walking down a street. It is deserted and bare. The building seem to be in almost perfect condition.

"I wonder what kind of mutts they stuck in all those deserted buildings," I say.

"I don't know," Celeste says.

"I wonder what kind of mutts they stuck in all those deserted buildings," says the girl from five. Arielle, Celeste, and I erupt in laughter.

"That's a good question," Agustus says. He does a secretive smile, and continues on. "Let's see. Mutant snakes, birds, cats, and even a lion mutt is out there! Let's see who finds them first!" He smiles, and then we cut to the girl from District 7.

"Eww, it's that girl with the freaky hair!" Arielle says. I shush her. The Girl from 7 is trudging out of the woods as well. Her hair is crazy as ever, with her normally choppy hair and little braids everywhere. She has a large golden knife on her hands, and a large black backpack. She looks side to side, and then sits down and examines her pack and what's in it.

There are two water bottles. They are about average size, and they are both filled with water. There is a small bottle of iodine. There is a large container of crackers, a large loaf of bread, a stick of salami, a large container of various fruits and vegetables, and a container with three cookies in it. Her jaw drops as she takes the food out.

Along with this is matches, a flashlight, a long strand of rope, and a sleeping bag. "Oh my Hunger Games," she says. "I'm so glad I went into the thick of things!"

"Is it weird this pack was ten feet away from me?" she mumbles. She shoves her stuff back in her bag.

She then looks up and fully takes in where she is. Over to her right are the woods and a large lake, and on her left is the city. She seems kind of surprised about the abandoned-almost-untouched-city, but she starts walking forward.

"Ugh," I say. I look over at the clock. 11:47, it reads. "I'm starving. Don't know about you guys, but let's go get some lunch. Or possibly breakfast." I say.

"Who wants to order the food?" Celeste asks, her eyes still glued to the screen. Arielle still has her eyes glued to the screen. Looking up at it, it's just the scrawny thing from what, 12, finding shelter in a tree.

"Fine. I will," I say. I walk over to the button on my wall and press it.

"Uh, can I have the daily special?" I ask. "Oh, yeah, the breakfast?" I ask. I wonder what the daily special is. I think. It's always different every day, and it's always amazing.

I go back to the mountain of bean bags we were sitting in. Looks like this Maribelle Mason girl is camping out near the careers, who have made camp right next to the cornucopia. They start sorting out food, weapons, and other supplies. This takes a while.

Meanwhile, our brunch comes. There are small rolls shaped like crescents that are light, buttery, and fluffy, and sweet sauces to dip them in such as strawberry, chocolate, orange, kiwi, grape, and many other sauces I don't recognize. They still taste fantastic.

And now, we hit the Post-Bloodbath-Boredom. The Game makers obviously don't want to kill everyone at once, and so they space out these few hours between now and nightfall and have the tributes wander around, have the careers hunt, and plan the next big catastrophe they're going to set on the tributes.

I go into my bathroom and take a shower for who-knows-how-long. I come out smelling like roses. I honestly don't feel like getting dressed into clothes, so I get back into my pajamas. I take a look at the clock. 3:53.

"Woah," I say. "How long was I in there?" I ask.

"Probably about an hour. Makes sense, it's Post-Bloodbath-Boredom," Arielle says.

"Anything interesting happen?" I wonder aloud.

Celeste explains everything. "Unless you count the fact that the careers finished sorting out the supplies from the Cornucopia and left Eli Odair to keep watch while they go hunt, then, no. Nothing seems to be interesting right now, though-"

She is cut off by Agustus Wershore saying, "This looks interesting." She groans and Arielle and I crack up.

"Do you see what I see, Ronalld?" he says. "It seems to me as if. . . the boy tribute from Four is. . . Packing up supplies! I wonder why!"

I look back at the screen, and my eyes are immediately glued. Eli Odair, grandson of Finnick, is packing up supplies at the Cornucopia! He takes the largest backpack he can find. He starts to take food and shoves as much as he can into the bag. Once it's half full, he takes two sleeping bags, and puts them in there as well. He then puts other random supplies such as rope and matches in there, and then stuffs it even more full of food and manages to zip it up.

He then takes two one-liter bottles of water and then attaches those to his bag. "Now, where are those dual hammers?" he mumbles to himself, searching the pile of weapons the careers have managed to get. He finally gets one hammer, and two hammers.

He looks around himself and then takes off.

"Oh my gosh, where's he going?" Arielle asks. I shush her again. My eyes are glued to the screen this time.

He hikes his way through the woods. He eventually reaches the edge of the woods and the city appears. "Well, she said meet her . . ." he mumbles, but you can hardly make out what he says. He groans, looking up at the skyscrapers of Manhattan, and seems deep in thought. He waits a moment before continuing on.

The cameras switch to Agustus. "I wonder where he's going," he says. "Maybe he's meeting up with some sort of ally? By the looks of it, he seems to be ditching his fellow careers here."

"That seems to be the case, Agustus," Ronalld says.

The TV then cuts to a clip of Districts 5 and 9 looking through a building. "I think we could stay here," Natalie, from 5, says. "Well, we don't have anything, but who cares? They have to give us some resources of water and food we can find!"

"They didn't in the 50th Hunger Games," Rye, from 9, sighs.

"Well, this isn't the 50th Hunger Games," says Natalie.

"Hopefully there isn't anything dangerous-" she starts. But then she is cut off when her allies and her see three giant snakes. There is no way that these are normal snakes. They are jet black, with inky eyes and long, vicious fangs that are going to eat them. We all start cracking up.

"So much for no mutts, Natalie!" Arielle yells to the TV, and continues laughing at the irony.

Watcher, Maize, Rye, and Natalie look utterly terrified. Unfortunately, there are at the top floor of a 20 story building. They run over to where they just were; the stairs. They rush down them as fast as humanly possible, the snakes hot on their tails.

Well, obviously we can see why Maize got her score of five. She's highly ADHD and loves sparkly things, so of course she got distracted and just happened to be a slow runner, so she got bit. She got bit twice.

There was no weapons they could use to fight back, so they kept going, with Maize somehow keeping up. "Come on, snakes, kill her!" Celeste laughs.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" I yell.

"Geez, yelling at inanimate objects and at snakes to kill people. Fun," Arielle says quietly in the corner.

Well, obviously, 5 and 9 need some relief from running or they die from obviously poisonous snake bites.

Then, they just so happen to run into Eli Odair. "Gah!" he yells out of surprise. He chucks his knives and hammers at the three snakes and they're dead in an instant.

5 and 9 stare at Eli for a moment, but then quickly run away. He sighs and he doesn't follow them. "They're not worth it," he says. "I'll get them later. I need to find Emma," he mumbles.

He then walks about two more blocks or so, and then ends up in front of a tall building. Like, a really really really tall building. "Hopefully this is it," he says. He walks through the doors.

EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, it says on a wall. He walks over to the elevator, and presses the up arrow. Seconds later, the elevator clicks open.

"How is that still working? It must be ages old," he mumbles to himself as he rides up the slow ride of the elevator.

About 30 seconds later, he reaches the top floor. He steps out of the elevator and says, "Emma?"

Nobody responds. "Emma?" he walks out of the doors and onto a balcony overlooking the gigantic city.

"Eli?" a voice responds.

"You ditched the careers? Like we planned? I thought you ditched me for a while, you jerkface!" She asks. She punches him, then she hugs him.

"Uh! Not nice!" he says.

"I try," Emma smiles. "So what kind of supplies did you snatch us?" she asks. She opens the gigantic bag he's carrying, and takes out the food and supplies he's gathered.

"Woah," she says. "We need to find a place to camp out. That's not here. That's too obvious," she says.

"Sure," Eli says. They put the food back in the bag. They then start their journey to find a place to camp out, but it won't take long before they reach trouble.

Like. . . right now.

**There you go! Your penance :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Day Two

Like. . . . right now. When they run into that vicious mountain lion Agustus was talking about. It's huge, and has a bright golden mane and gold razor sharp teeth that look like they're going to eat Eli and Emma.

"Uh, did you know there were mutts here?" Emma asks, shoving the backpack at Eli. "You carry it!" she says.

"Yeah. Well, no der. It's the Hunger Games," he says. They slowly creep away from the huge thing. It looks about ready to pounce. Emma and Eli slowly creep back. Then, they bolt.

Eli stops for a millisecond at the elevator. "C'mon let's take the-"

"Now's not the time for the elevator!" Emma says. The mutt is now approaching, slowly, but it looks about ready to kill.

"Come on," Arielle throws a pillow at the TV. "Don't kill them! I like Emma. She's awesome!"

Ever so conveniently, the elevator door opens, and Eli and Emma manage to get in before the mutt can get them.

"Whew, that was a little too close for comfort!" Eli says.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think," Emma says.

"Wow, thanks for acknowledging me Em, it makes me feel SOOOO good about myself," Eli mumbles as the elevator continues its descent.

The cameras then switch to the careers arriving back at their raided, unattended campsite. The little girl, Sapphire, from 1, is outrageous. She looks about ready to kill somebody, which looks weird on a little 8 year old.

"Where is he?" Mataoka says. They search camp, and they don't find him.

"I wonder if somebody killed him," Avery says quietly.

"Geez, that's bright. Then we would've heard a FREAKING CANNON!" Aleceo says.

"Well, maybe someone, like, captured him or something," she suggests.

"Then why wouldn't they have killed him?" Aleceo demands.

"Because, I don't know. . . . They. . . Uh, not sure. They don't have weapons?" she says.

"If they didn't have weapons, then how did they CAPTURE HIM?"

Avery then goes and cries in a corner.

"Geez, why the heck do we still have this Avery kid?" Sapphire remarks. It's kind of funny, seeing Avery is 7 years older than her.

"How the heck did she get that nine in training?" Aleceo barks. "Well, inviting her here might be a good way to find out."

"Okay. Fine. The sun is starting to set," Mataoka says. "Aleceo and I will go out hunting for this Odair punk. Sapphire, you stay here and babysit Avery."

"But I don't want to!" Sapphire whines.

"I don't care if you want to or not!" Mataoka says. Sapphire shuts up. "It's one day gone and we've lost an ally. Or, he just ditched us. It looks like he took a lot of supplies with him," Mataoka says.

"Look, we only have three sleeping bags now instead of five. He was finding an ally!" Avery points out. Aleceo glares at her, and she shuts up.

"Let's get going," says Aleceo.

"REMEMBER!" Collette suddenly screams. I jump. "The tour of the Gamemaker's head quarters tonight at 7 PM!"

Looking over at my clock, it clearly says 5:49. "Oh, my gosh guys, we need to get going!" I say. I realize we're still in our Pajamas.

I go into my closet and find a relatively simple outfit for the night. I have a multi-colored neon tank top, electric blue cheetah printed leggings, my favorite pair of heels, which just so happen to be zebra striped and 6 inches high, and a small black jacket. I look awesome. Not trying to brag here.

The limo speeds Arielle, Celeste and I off to the Game maker's headquarters. Inside the limo is a TV. Apparently nothing interesting is happening but the fact that the tributes are trying to find / making / eating dinner.

Luckily, Celeste, Arielle, and I remembered to garf something down before we left. We are so excited we almost forgot. We also almost forgot our passes. Luckily, they were sitting in plain sight, so that didn't happen.

The limo pulls into this garage-type thing. We are let out, and there is a sign that says, "TOURS. THIS WAY -"

"I'd like to say the tours are this way," Arielle says, pointing at the door the signs points at.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Celeste says. We walk through the door, and we find ourselves in what seems to be some sort of lobby, one that looks like it could be the lobby of a museum or an important building.

Somebody in a game maker's uniform calls, "7 PM tour, over here!" We arrived in just the nick of time.

But first, we had to go through security, the bouncer, and the "We-Just-Wanted-To-Make-Sure-You-Have-Your-Hunger-Games-Exclusive-Pass-With-You-Station." Then, we get to stand in a group with about 20 other people before the tour lady leads us through the doors.  
Of course, everyone thinks that all the game makers do in the Head Quarters are drop catastrophes on the tributes, but it's actually a lot more complicated than that. We pass game maker's offices, the head game maker's office, drafting room (full with supplies to plan arenas!) There is a room where they make scale models of arenas. I recognize some from the 96th and 98th games.

Also included are meeting rooms and clothing design rooms. "Oh my gosh, is that where they designed the ugly uniforms everyone wears around here?" Arielle says.

"No," says the tour guide. "Here's where they decide what the tributes will wear in the arena."

"Oh," she says, red faced.

Then, we get to see the big gun place, where the game makers control the arena. "You must be silent while in there," the tour guide says. "The game makers are working. If you can't be silent, you will be asked to leave."

We step into the Unleash-The-Death room, as I've just named it, and we are led up to a balcony overlooking the game makers. They are in two circles surrounding a techno-looking scale of the arena, with trackers of exactly where the tributes are. They're all wearing white uniforms except for the head gamemaker, who stands in a plain black suit with a plain black tie.

The scale model of the arena is an oval shaped island with water surrounding it. I've seen a map of what manhattan used to look like, but right now, the top third has been chopped off; flooded. The very topmost part is the top of the park the tributes were in, and near the bottom is what looks like downtown.

"Show them the dead," says the head game maker. A woman takes a pen and drags a little hologram that says "The Fallen" into the air and up at the sky of the arena. Then, the video starts to play, starting with the anthem.

Then, it shows pictures and districts. It shows Julius from 1, both from 6, Elispeth and Neil from 8, the girl from 11, and Erik from twelve. Seven dead, and Maize is probably going to die soon from those ugly bites she got.

Once we leave the Unleash-The-Death room, the tour is over.

"That was pretty epic," Arielle says.

"SHH!" I say. "I want to get back there ASAP to see what I missed!"

"Limo!" I yell into my phone. "Get over here!"

"Notifying the limo," it replies in a robotic tone.

The limo isn't that far away, only in the parking garage, so it arrives in about twenty seconds. We are then speeded off back to my house for the recaps of today.

Minutes later, I find myself in my mound of pillows. I zoomed the footage back to where we missed.

The cameras go back to Eli and Emma. They're stepping out of the Empire state building. They've just exited.

"Oh, come on, Eli!" Emma says. "I wanted to kill it!"

"Oh Em, you don't have to kill EVERYTHING."

Only milliseconds after Eli says that is when the windows break and the roaring mutt comes down 80 stories. Well, cats always land on their feet, so it lands on its feet, obviously.

"Know what?" Emma says, "I'm gonna name you Karen!" She smiles at the mutt, but then it bares its fangs. Her smile is wiped off her face.

"You don't have to kill everything," Eli mumbles. "You've given it a name. Now you're attached to it. Maybe I should kill it," he rambles.

"Oh, please, Eli. Shut up," she says as she chucks her harpoon at the off-guard Karen.

"You don't have to kill everything," he says again, but she just sticks her tongue out at him.

"C'mon, let's go find a place to make camp," she says.

The cameras then switch to Lydia, from 7, who seems to have found some sort of art museum. I probably missed her actually finding it while I was in the shower earlier today.

"And now," she says, wandering through empty exhibits, "Where to sleep?" she asks herself. She finally settles in a totally random empty room with carpet in it. She takes out her knife, unrolls her sleeping bag, and climbs in. She looks out the window just in time to see the deaths.

Then, it switches to the careers. All four of them are back at camp, and Aleceo says, "We could've gotten the Odair Punk! Dang it!"  
We then see little Eclectric from 3. He seems to be in some sort of random building, sleeping. It looks like he's been out cold for hours.

"It looks like he's been out cold for hours," Ronalld says. Wow. I think. I now have psycopathic communication and prediction with Ronalld Szczechowski.

Next, it shows Districts 5 and 9. They seem to have found camp in an old run-down, completely empty apartment, luckily with no mutts, but unluckily, no supplies whatsoever. Maize is white, and she looks about ready to die. "C'mon," Rye says. "Stick it out till morning. You can make it." She just keeps sweating.

Next, we see the boy from 7. His name is Bradley Walker. He's collecting meat from delicate snares he's seem to expertly strung, and has about 20 pieces of meat being collected. He's still in the woods.

He sits down and makes the most miniscule fire in the world. It makes a small amount of clear smoke, and he starts cooking the meat.

He sighs.

Christina, from 10, is up in a tree about twenty feet away from the careers, who are getting ready to go hunt again. Frankie, who is from 11, is on the north side of the island, on the beach, skipping stones, staring into darkness. He seems to have a sarcastic look on his face, as if he's telling us, "Oh, yeah, these Hunger Games, they're just great." He got a nine in training, so he must not be that sarcastic about all of this. He continues skipping stones and staring out into the darkness.

Next, we see Eli and Emma again. They've found the ruins and remains of this used-to-be-luxurious hotel. After careful searching for mutts, they find a room that has two worn out beds, and they crash.

Dognip from 10 and Maribelle from 12 conveniently end up in the same building to make camp. They don't notice each other, and are absorbed in keeping themselves entertained until they can fall asleep.

It is midnight by now. Or, more like 12:34. The careers are out hunting and they've found their first victim out of the bloodbath.  
It's Dognip Everblack from 10. They suddenly appear out of nowhere. Sapphire has a sarcastic smile painted on her face. Aleceo, Avery, and Mataoka tackle Dognip, and have his limbs pinned down, when she bends down on top of where he is.

She unsheaths her knife. My bedroom is getting tense. "Get him, Sapphire!" Arielle whispers.

Dognip has a look of resistance for a moment, but then he accepts his death.

Unfortunately, Sapphire had decided his death is going to take a while. She's talented with hunting knives, so she starts by cutting thin cuts all over his face. Then, she starts to get deeper, putting intricate patterns

I then start looking away. "Eww! She's cutting him up like he's meat!" Only Celeste has the guts to watch, and during the next forty five minutes, she tells us what's happening as Arielle and I hide our faces under the cover of my bed."Oh, wow. They're starting on his limbs!" There is a cry of pain from Dognip. "OHH!" she says. "That was a nerve!"

"Darn. I like the games, but I hate sadistic careers!" I say. "They're so gross!"

"I think this is cool," Celeste says. "They always have the most unique forms of killing- OH! That's gotta hurt!"

"Wow," Arielle says. "Look at poor little Maribelle from 12. She's scared to death! She's three floors above him, and she's shivering! She looks about ready to cry!"

Finally, after about a few more minutes of it, the Careers leave Dognip alone to die. It's obvious he's going to at least before we wake up in the morning. We are shown a bloody chunk of Dognip, and then the recaps end for the night.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep," I say. I won't be getting much sleep. That was insanely creepy, what they just showed, but in a way it was actually really cool. I guess the careers do think of the craziest ways to kill people.

I remember that one girl from a few years back who took a whole five hours to kill. I changed the channel during that part. See, even if I did live in the districts and did get reaped, I definitely wouldn't bug the killing maniac from 6, who was in the career pack. Otherwise, I would probably get a death like hers.

I shove the thought out of the way and close my eyes. I am asleep in moments.


	6. Chapter 6: Day Three

**Me: Okay. Okay. Wait a minute!**  
**Crowd: *Puts down spears, pitchforks, and torches for a moment***  
**Me: I know It's been forever! TWO MONTHS! I'M SORRY! I have an excuse! I have been writing, but OTHER stuff. I've been writing an actual novel! :)))**  
**Crowd: *Attacks me with weapons***  
**Me: Here's your chapter.**

I wake up, and Arielle, Celeste and I garf down a plate of breakfast; hot, fluffy waffle sticks dunked in warm, buttery syrup. On the side is a plate of chopped watermelon, which just so happens to be my favorite fruit.

We eat the food quickly so we can see the morning recaps. "Do you guys want to go to the square today?" Celeste asks us.

"Not really," I say. "I like my room. I hate crowds like that. Well, abnormally large, unorganized masses of people watching children kill each other. In other words, I like my room."

"Fine with me," says Arielle and Celeste. We plop into our usual spots; somewhere in the mountain of beanbags.

Agustus gives us his usual introduction. "It seems as if 10 and 9 have stuck through the morning. They're determined!" l

Looking at the clock, it's 10:24. Pretty early. Somehow, Dognip, the poor child, made it through ten hours. He's on the ground and unconscious. Maribelle packs up her little pack and sneaks past him. She relocates.

She sits down on the pavement of the sidewalk. She bursts into tears. "I wanna go home," she cries. "I didn't mean to kill anyone!" She keeps bawling. Luckily, the careers are far away now, so they can't hear her cry. I like this little Maribelle. She would make a cute victor.

Next, we see little Eclectric from 3. He seems to be fiddling around with some gears he SOMEHOW found. "I'm so bored," he says.

He stands up, and goes on a hike. He heads into this old convenience store, with empty racks and deserted registers. He walks to the only thing in the building besides shelves. It seems to be an old soda machine that says, "HUG ME!"

"Oh, my gosh, I'd love to hug you!" He yells, and then hugs the soda machine. Then . . . something comes tumbling out. . . It looks like, a frozen drink?

"That's a frozen soda," he says, holding the soda with his hands as if he's never held a soda before. On the label, it reads, "MOUNTAIN DEW."

"Wow, I wonder what the expiration date for this thing is," he says aloud. He looks at the label.  
May 9, 2012, it reads.

It looks like it's been frozen for, say, maybe a couple centuries or two. "Woah, so this thing is like, more than centuries old, and it doesn't look expired!" he says.

"Don't drink it!" I yell.

"No der he's gonna drink it," Arielle says. "He's a nine year old boy!"

"I'm gonna drink it," he says. "If I'm gonna die, might as well have fun!"

Luckily, the air is hot and humid today, so he brings the ages-old, ye-olden drink outside. In about thirty minutes, it's de-frozen.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna do this!" he says. He unscrews the lid, and then half the drink explodes all over the ground.

"Woah! It's like some sort of atomic bomb!" he laughs. He then brings it to his mouth, and then takes a swig.

He shutters, "OH MY GOSH WHY DON'T THEY HAVE THIS STUFF IN DISTRICT THREE!" He chugs more.

"He's stupid. That thing's probably ages old," I say.

"DOWN IT! DOWN IT! DOWN IT!" Arielle says.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Celeste replies. He chugs the remaining half of the drink.

He goes nuts. If you drank a ye-olden, probably way out of date energy drink, you would too. In about half an hour, he vomits the stuff up into the lake surrounding the arena.

"THAT WAS FUN!" he yells. He runs back the convenience store and hugs the soda machine untill the remaining of the "Mountain Dews" are dispensed. A total of four.

He leaves the out to defrost, and they then cut to another tribute. It is Bradley Walker from District 7. He seems to be packing up camp. He takes his pieces of meat he cooked in his tiny almost smokeless fire, and puts them in a small bag he managed to snag. There's nothing else inside the bag except an empty water bottle and a tiny bottle of iodine.

He walks around and checks his intricate traps and snare he set, and puts three more squirrels and a rabbit into his pack. "Darn, I should probably find water," he says to himself. He then hikes. It doesn't look like he knows where he's going, but he continues on.

He hikes out of the woods, and after a few moments of taking in the city for the first time, shrugs, and says, "Well, that's a convenient way to navigate," he says. "Makes my job so much easier."

He walks down the sidewalk another mile until he reaches water. "Darn, that was incredibly easy, finding this water," he says. He fills his bottle up, and puts in iodine. It then cuts to the 13 year old boy from 11, Frankie Golgar. He seems to have run into some mutts himself. Bird mutts. They are a bright cotton candy colored and look ready to rip his throat out.

He starts breathing really fast. He takes out a very long knife; 18 inches. "Frag!" he says. "Why the heck didn't they have any swords!"

The three birds approach him. They start squawking. "C'mon, birds, you can do it! Kill him!" I say. Suddenly, all three of the birds attack him, and he starts ripping them to shreds with his knife. Obviously, this is where he got his nine. He seems to be really good at this knife business, for only having three days of training. Come to think of it, most of the careers are pretty amazing with their weapons for only having three days of of training as well. Hmm. . .

Well, obviously, there's more birds than him, so they keep coming back for him. There seems to be an endless supply of birds, attacking him in every direction. "There were birds similar to these fifty years ago," says Agustus.

"I remember those," nods Ronalld. They cut back to Frankie, who's now desperately hacking away at the birds. There's about fifteen dead on the ground, and ten more attacking him.

Finally, they over come him. The birds knock his sword out of his hands. They knock him onto the ground. They start picking at him, making an open wound on his neck.

He screams. Bloodcurdling screams. He starts hyperventilating, and the birds lay off him. He lays there, and becomes still. The canon goes off.

"How many are left?" I ask.

"That makes fourteen left!" Agustus says. "Ten down. . . It'll be interesting once the field keeps shrinking."

They switch to five and nine. Maize is gone, and the three of them look dehydrated and starving. It makes sense. They haven't had anything to eat or drink in the past few days.

"Rye," Natalie says.  
"What?" he asks.

"I - I was just thinking. . . We should go back to where the careers are. They're bound to be hunting us down. We need to steal supplies," she manages. Her stomach grumbles.

Rye looks at Watcher, who looks at Natalie. The three of them nod. They're going back to the careers. I squeal. "Guys. Let's get down to the square. I've got some money we can bet on! This looks interesting!"

By the time we get down in the Hunger Games Square, set up with betting tables, screens with updates, souvenirs, and an official Sponsors table, Five and Nine are right next to the careers.

"Carina! Arielle! Celeste!" we hear somebody call. I whip my head around, and I see my friend, Priscilla, run up to us. She's decked out in First Quell souvenirs, with a blingy shirt made entirely out of diamonds, shorts, necklaces, everything.

"Priscilla!" I call, hugging her. "What's up?"

"Shush!" she says, pointing to a particularly large screen. "They're getting into the Careers camp!

"I bet that Watcher's gonna die here," I say, holding out a pile of money from my pocket. Priscilla smiles. "Aren't we too young to bet?" she asks.

"It's the Hunger Games!" I say.

"Okay, then. I bet he's going to live," she smiles at me. We shake hands. "One hundred dollars."

Natalie, Watcher, and Rye are zoning in. They've left Avery and Sapphire patrolling the perimeter of the camp. "We need a distraction," Rye whispers.

"Watcher, you're fast, right?" Natalie asks.

"I guess I'm good enough. I'm the fastest in my class," he replies.

"Can you outrun an eight year old an a wimpy fourteen year old?" asks Natalie. Watcher stares at Natalie, and she nods.

"Fine," he says.

"Meet us back at the building we were at. Remember where that was? It was only three blocks from here!"

He creeps around to about 30 yards away from the careers' camp, where Sapphire and Avery are patrolling. It takes only seconds for them to notice Watcher, and Sapphire and Avery bolt for him. This gives ample time for Natalie and Rye to go in and get as much food as they possibly can.

After grabbing two large backpacks of food, and grabbing three gallon containers of water, they go back into the woods, and run.

They switch back a bit to where Sapphire and Avery start chasing Watcher. He's a really fast runner, until he climbs a tall willow and they tree him. Luckily, they've got tons of weapons, and Sapphire is completely determined to kill him.

She's a good climber for being eight and being about fifty pounds less than him is a huge advantage. She finally gets up to the point where she can throw a knife up to him, and it gets him in the leg. Watcher howls, and the second it slows him down is the second it takes for Sapphire to plunge another one into his heart.

The cannon shoots, and watcher dies immediately. "OH!" I yell, turning to Priscilla. "Fork it over!" She growls, handing over her hundred dollars.

They switch back to Rye and Natalie, who heard the shot, but keep going in order to get back to the place where they said they would meet Watcher.

When they get back to their building, they take out their water and start drinking it quickly. They then dive into their supply of food, downing a whole meal in about two minutes.

"Dang," I say.

"Where's Watcher?" Natalie asks. "He should be back by now!"

"I know," Rye says. "Maybe that was his cannon."

"He didn't have any weapons, did he? Well, we'll see tonight," she says.

It cuts to Agustus. "Eleven are dead!" he announces. "Thirteen left! I don't know about you, Ronalld, but this is only the third day! This must be some sort of record on to how many tributes are left when."

Ronalld looks through a few papers. "Close, but no cigar. In the 56th Hunger Games, there were sixteen tributes left at the end of the third day. Eight died in the bloodbath though. I think this might also be a bloodbath record as well." He looks through more of the papers. "Yes, this is the least amount of tributes dead in a bloodbath. Six."

"What's the most?" Agustus wonders.

"The 50th, where there were 18 tributes dead in the bloodbath."

"There was twice as many tributes then, correct?"

"Yes," Ronalld says.

The sun starts to set, and it's setting in the arena too. They show the list of dead tributes of the day, which includes Watcher, Dognip, and Frankie Golgar.

They then cut to the tributes who are alive.

District 2 is back, and they're furious. Sapphire puts all the blame onto poor little Avery, and says that she was the reason they were robbed.

Avery grabs a spear, and she tries to defend herself, because it's obvious the careers are going to kill her. "You're of no use to us!" Aleceo says. He grabs the weapon closest to him, which is a mace, and there's an epic fight over who's going to survive.

I thought Avery was a wimp, but she's pretty awesome with that spear. Eventually, she gets caught off guard and she gets bludgeoned to death by Aleceo. A canon shoots, and the hovercraft comes and takes her body.

They then cut to Eli and Emma, who have spent the whole day hiding out in the ruins of the fancy hotel they've found.

Natalie and Rye are munching on apples in the building they found.

Bradley Walker is lying up in a tree about fifty yards from the career's camp. It seems that he's seen everything that's happened there. He's eating a rabbit leg he's cooked.

Lydia Shope is hiding out in the old art museum. She goes over to a wall and makes a mark. It's a third mark next to a first and second. It seems she's counting the days.

Christina Meyer is hiding out in some random building and so is Maribelle.

Everybody looks like they don't want any trouble, but obviously that's not going to be the case. Agustus says the Game Makers have a really big surprise in store.

Arielle, Celeste, and I head back.

**Grr. I guess not updating does bad stuff to you. And switching from a Mac to a PC for the summer. I can't access my plans, because they're in the wrong format, and I've forgotten who's died and when and how. It makes my head hurt. **

**I will update soon. Let's shoot for before August. :) **

**Review. Tell me how terrible I am for not updating and how awesome this chapter is. **


	7. Chapter 7: Day Four

**I figured I should probably give you guys a Tuesday's update. I hope to get back on track. I'll just spend an hour here and hopefully remember who's alive and who's not. It's incredibly bugging not having your plans. :P Forgive me if this sucks.**

**See, look, right there. I just forgot Watcher died. *changes***

I am hoping the game makers are right with their surprise. I wake early just to get the updates on what's happening.

SInce it's only 10 in the morning, and most people aren't up by now, they're showing the typical stuff that isn't extremely interesting but still, is better than nothing.

We see the boy from District 7. It looks like he's been up for hours. Of course, that's the norm in the games. You have to be up early. It's either that, or you don't get a good start to the day. Also, the careers like to hunt early in the morning when people are most vulnerable.

He's setting up an intricate snare, like he's been doing for a while, but this snare is much larger. This looks like it could catch a person. Yes, there's always those little booby traps where the villain catches you and it ties you up in a net. It looks like he's making one of those.

Once he's done working his craft, he silently starts to hunt game. Bradley, I think his name is, has had a full stomach for these three days from all the game he's caught. Every single snare he's rigged has caught something, and that's a lot of snares, mind you.

He uses a hunting knife he's found, and kills two rabbits and a squirrel. He skins them, and cleans them out. He sticks them in his hunting bag, and goes and checks his traps. He gets three more squirrels, and two more rabbits. He guts them, and goes and makes a fire.

The sun is up now, and he makes another small almost smokeless fire like he did before. He looks like a promising person, and he could win. I just hope he's a good fighter. He cooks his uncooked game, and sticks most of it in his bag. He gathers his supplies, which by the way, includes a water bottle and a bag, relocates, munching a rabbit leg.

Celeste and Arielle are up now, and it's a good thing too. I'm guessing the big surprise is going to be at any moment. They're showing little Maribelle, the poor thing, who's still asleep in her little corner of a building.

That's when the cameras start to shake. No, it's not the cameras that are shaking. It's the ground. There's an earthquake going on. "Good!" says Arielle. "This is going to be fun!"

"An earthquake, Ronalld!" says Agustus. I can't help but laughing. It's pretty obvious. The screen splits into thirteen spots, each showing the reaction of the tributes remaining. Some of them are terrified, some of them are really terrified, and some of them are screaming.

When the shaking stops, the city is in ruins. Natalie, from Five, Maribelle, from 12, and Eclectric, from 3, are trapped under rubble. A large boulder drops and crushes Rye. He's dead in an instant. A canon shoots.

Then, a tree falls right into the careers' camp, crushing their huge tent and some of their supplies. Aleceo throws a fit, but they get everything sorted out. the three remaining careers pack up bags and tons of weapons, and go out to hunt people who might've been trapped in the rubble.

Meanwhile, Eli and Emma are completely unprepared, and their building even catches on fire. They're shoving everything into bags, and running away through the rubble as fast as they can before the building collapses.

They cut to a shot of a game maker pressing a button, and then the building slowly starts to collapse. The last thing they want is to have mutts, but they are confronted by large silver mutant cats. They have razor sharp diamond teeth.

Now, they have to get away from mutts leaping at them, a collapsing building, and raging fires. We're following Emma as she races down stairs with Eli behind her. He's facing away from her, facing the mutts with the many hammers he has come across. He bangs their heads, killing them, but there are more to come, and they won't stop.

Maribelle, who is only ten, is trapped under a collapsed wall outside the building she was in, and she's crying. Silent tears run down her face. Everything from her waist down is under the wreckage. A larger person, maybe a career, with effort, could get themselves out, but this kid isn't even fifty pounds. She then grits her teeth and attempts to get out, but is unsucessful.

Natalie is horrified looking at Rye, who's head is dented in, dead, and three feet from where her right leg is trapped under. She looks up, and the ceiling has collapsed. A hovercraft appears, and it takes Rye away. Now she's alone. She's the only one left in her alliance.

She takes a moment, and thinks aloud, "Okay, who's left? The girl from 1, both from 2, the boy from 3, both from 4, me, both from 7, the girl from 10, and the girl from 12. Eleven left. I may be forgetting someone." She shrugs, and stares at her leg, completely trapped. "I think calling for help would not be the smartest thing to do."

There's an overhead veiw of the city. Almost every single building has collapsed, and the three trapped tributes can be easily seen, making good hunting opportunities for the careers.

It cuts to Eclectric. His left hand is trapped, and he looks like he's in a lot of pain. He positions himself and tries to yank out his hand. He grits his teeth, and tries to pull his hand from under the boulder it's trapped under. He keeps pulling, and pulling, for a few minutes, until CRACK! It's out, and it's all purple, and he's screaming in pain. "Oh dang it!" he yells, clutching his pointer finger. It looks like it's broken. He grabs his supplies, and goes running off to find a new place to stay.

After a half an hour of searching, he finds a small alcove down an alley covered in fallen boulders and rocks. He's small enough to fit in it, and it honestly looks like a pile of rocks.

It's a good thing he found the alcove, because soon enough, the careers turn up. They comb the alley, looking under piles of rock, and they do almost find Eclectric. He's holding his breath and sweating, but when they finally leave, he takes a huge breath and sighs.

They cut to Lydia Shope. The girl with the creepy hair from Seven. She has her huge pack of stuff and goes back into the trees, which, luckily, are right next to the art museum she was at. She picks a particularly large tree and starts to climb it. She's almost sixty feet up when a twig snaps below her.

She looks down, and she sees her district partner. It's Bradley Walker. Since they're both from 7, which produces lumber, he's up there with her in a minute. "Don't kill me," he says.

"That's fine," she replies. "I don't have any weapons."

"I was just wondering, after the earthquake, wouldn't it be better just to. . . have an ally? I saw some of the collapsed buildings, and if you didn't have an ally, you would be trapped," he says. He takes out his hunting bag. "Plus, I have enough cooked meat to last a small family for five days." There must be 25 kills in there.

She smirks. "I snuck in and got a large amount of food when everyone was fighting the prats from Six. I hated them. I guess so."

"So, what do we do now?" he asks.

"Wait, I guess," she replies. "I don't know about you, but I heard a cannon over the earthquake. I wonder who died."

"Yeah," they wait.

It then cuts to Eli and Emma. It looks like Emma's gotten a terrible bite from a mutt, but she's gritting her teeth. They're at the shore of the rivers that encase the entire arena. Soon enough, there's a parachute that comes flying down from the sky. Eli opens it, and there's a familiar purple paste in it. Typhrose. It's a medicine that cures any cut, or in this case, bite, that would need stitches in the Districts.

She cleans out the blood with some of the water and sighs heavily as she applies it to her arm.

The careers have found their victim at last. Natalie's eyes widen as she hears people coming, and tries to rip the boulder out from under her leg. She's too late, though. "Get her!" Matoaka yells. Sapphire chucks a knife at her, and Natalie slumps over, dead.

The careers all high-five each other. "Come on!" Aleceo yells. "There's bound to be more who are trapped!"

They continue hunting. The sun starts to set, and it show the nightly recaps.

There's the careers, with Sapphire, Aleceo, and Matoaka, still combing the city.

Eli and Emma have found a dock near the rivers to camp out.

Lydia and Bradley are munching on rabbit legs in their tree.

Christina is asleep in a tree.

Maribelle is still trapped under the boulder.

They show the deaths, which are Natalie, from 5, and Rye, from 9.

Lots of excitement happened today in the Arena, but I personally hope there's more to come.

**Grr. I hope that was okay. **

**Look, Fanfiction stuck the review form just down there. **

**Why_._._._._._._|**

**Not_._._._._._._.| **

**review?_._._._._V**


	8. Chapter 8: Day Five

**Okay. Okay. You guys have EVERY RIGHT to beat me SENSELESSLY WITH A SOCK FULL OF BUTTER. (That was the lamest iCarly reference EVER.) It's been five or so months. Here is my epic excuse: I've put this story completely on the backburner to work on another project. I'm writing my very own, legit sci-fi dystopian fantasy novel. (Sounds like . . . another popular book? Nope, has NOTHING to do with THG.)**

** Just ask my friends! It's coming along AWESOME! Leumer and Laurels reminded me today in homeroom that I hadn't updated on TFQ for a while, so I've decided to take an hour to update. You should go give them a virtual high-five :D **

**In all honesty, I have no clue where this story is going. . . . I picked the death order, but I have officially decided I DO NOT KNOW who will win! :D I think I have some sort of an idea of who and how it could happen. I don't know. I'm normally not like that, I normally have my stories very planned out. **

**Anyway, if you've read through these pathetic excuses and authors notes, then you get a high-five. **

**Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to Aboudeh. He doesn't even know my real name, yet is a superfan and says he has a crush on me. -_- You are weird. Stop spamming my email please with all the notifications I get from you. **

**TO THE STORY.**

I'm actually kind of sad after the earthquake yesterday. This means that hardly anything interesting will happen today. The Gamemakers will want to spread out their little tricks, so who knows what's to come?

Arielle, Celeste, and I were up very late discussing the games, so I awaken very late, at 3 in the afternoon. "It's about time you got up!" Arielle says.

"Shut up," I groan, and throw a pillow at her. I'm starving, so I order something to eat and sit down on my pillow pile. They're showing recaps of what's happened today. It makes sense, because there's probably not that much interesting stuff happening.

It seems the Gamemakers have sent rain to quench the fires, but now it's raining very hard. It looks like Maribelle is still trapped. She's sweating as she just lies there, her tiny, fragile body being crushed, her clothes drenched. She glances nervously towards the source of water surrounding the edges of the arena. She's trapped only fifteen feet away from it. The water level is rising at a quick rate since it's raining so hard.

She looks around nervously, because if it keep pouring as hard as I've ever seen it pour, it might cover her and drown her.

Bradley and Lydia are up in a tree, shivering, and eating rabbit legs. Leg after leg, they devour. It must be the nerves. Or maybe that the food will go bad if they don't eat it.

Ecletric is sitting in his shelter he's made. He just sits there, silently twiddling his thumbs and playing with bits of rock and knick-nacks he has in his pocket. He finally says, "I wish I could have more Mountain Dew."

"Why?" Celeste yells at the television and chucks a pillow at it. "It must be thousands of years old!"

"Celeste, he's like, eight or nine," I say.

"So what, Carina?" she grumbles.

She glues her eyes back on the TV. Now, something mildly interesting begins to happen. The careers are approaching in on somebody. It's Christina from 10.

Matoaka knifes her in the back before she can run ten feet. She slumps to the ground, dead as a doornail.

A cannon goes off.

"Another is dead. Only nine left," Agustus says.

"But, look," Ronalld says. "It seems the careers are getting into some sort of disagreement!" They cut back to the careers.

"Matoaka!" Sapphire screams. "Why didn't you let ME kill her? You're a jerk!"

"Shut up, little girl," Matoaka growls. "You're becoming really annoying. We've had a long day combing the city. You shut your pie hole if you know what's good for you!"

It all happens too fast. Before Matoaka can say anything else, Sapphire whips out a knife, and chucks it at her. Being a career and having quick reflexes, she almost dodges this one.

Instead, it hits her in the shoulder. It goes in a few inches. And then Aleceo does the stupid thing. As Matoaka slumps to the ground, groaning in pain, he bends down for half a second. This half a second is all it takes for this little killing machine to whip another one out, and it plunges into Aleceo's side. He collapses down, gasping for breath. Another cannon. Aleceo is dead. Sapphire smiles, and grabs a medium-sized rock from the ground. Matoaka grunts with pain. She isn't dead yet. Sapphire takes this moment to knock her out with her rock.

"Wow," is all Ronalld can say. "A huge fight, two deaths, I wonder what this little girl is going to do now."

"Can you believe this is all the work of an eight year old?" Arielle gazes at the screen. "This is awesome!"

"So, there's what, seven left?" I ask. "We're only in five days."

"So what?" Celeste says. "These Games are awesome!"

Sapphire draws out her knife from Matoaka's unconscious body. She smiles. Sapphire manages, even though being so young, to drag Matoaka's body away from the scene. The question is, where is she taking it?

The river is rising at a fast rate at the edge of the arena. As she drags Matoaka's body, the river starts rushing very quickly, like a chasm. Nobody could survive it, with its rushing waters.

Matoaka starts groaning. She's becoming conscious again. It's scary, seeing as Matoaka is eighteen, and two feet taller and 100 pounds larger than Sapphire. That doesn't stop Sapphire from digging another knife into Matoaka's other shoulder a few inches in and pushing her into the chasm-like river when she is becoming conscious again.

Sapphire sits there smugly. A few minutes later, there is a cannon. Matoaka is dead. Both from two dead on the same day. This is unheard of. Two is where the fighters, the warriors come from. As the rain keeps pouring cats and dogs, she goes back to where the supplies they left were. Sapphire packs up what she can, and journeys out to find a place to stay for the night.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's better than no chapter, right? Anyway, I have to finish homework, take a shower, and go to bed. Because I love sleeping. It's like death without the commitment. **

**Peace out, my lovelies. -Franzy**


End file.
